


Interférences télépathiques

by Nat_the_Late



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Tags May Change, Telepathy, Unintentional mind-reading
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: Etre télépathe a des avantages incontestables. Mais, et Elrond est le mieux placé pour le savoir, être télépathe a aussi des inconvénients incontestables. Surtout lorsque des migraines, des rois Sindar et des dames de Lórien décident de s'en mêler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part l’idée, je ne possède rien. Pas même la chanson de Thranduil, qui appartient au groupe de musique bretonne _Tri Yann_.
> 
> Rien d’autre à signaler, si ce n’est un risque élevé de personnages OOC… 
> 
> Un peu de vocabulaire : 
> 
> Adar : Père  
> Naneth : Mère  
> Peredhel : semi-Elfe  
> La Soleil : non, ce n’est pas une faute, chez les Elfe, soleil est un mot féminin.

Elrond grimaça et s’obligea à garder les yeux hermétiquement clos. Il s’était couché pour dormir, et c’était ce qu’il ferait. Mais ces voix, _ces voix_ … Si seulement elles voulaient bien cesser un instant de résonner et faire silence ! Comme si sa migraine ne lui suffisait pas amplement…

_…Pas intéressante, pas intéressante… Bien sûr que si, elle est intéressante, mon histoire ! Sinon Lindir n’en aurait pas fait une chanson, n’en déplaise à l’autre rabat-joie !_

_Je me demande quand la patrouille doit rentrer. J’espère que tout va bien pour eux…_

_La nuit est déjà tant avancée ?…Bon. Je finis encore cette pile-ci, et je vais me reposer. Je m’occuperai de ces papiers-là demain matin, puis j’irai ranger la bibliothèque._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle ne me regarde pas ?_

Elrond se retourna dans son lit, définitivement incapable de s’endormir, et se couvrit les oreilles de sa couverture. Même s’il savait pertinemment que cela ne changerait rien à sa situation presque intenable. Les voix étaient _dans sa tête_. Les Elfes de sa maison pensaient _beaucoup trop fort_. 

_Où est Naneth ? J’ai peur du noir. Je voudrais qu’elle soit avec moi… Naneth !_

_La dernière fois qu’on a fait ça, ça s’est plutôt mal terminé… J’espère qu’Elladan est sûr de son coup, cette fois-ci. Je n’ai pas envie qu’Adar nous fasse encore cirer les escaliers avec une brosse à dent._

_J’ai utilisé tout ce qui me restait de serpolet pour le dîner. Il faudra que je pense à demander qu’on aille m’en chercher avant demain midi, sinon je ne pourrais pas préparer le déjeuner…_

_Avec des chevaux frais, on devrait pouvoir atteindre la Lórien en un peu plus d’une semaine à peine._

_Je veux qu’on m’aime !_

« Et moi, j’aimerai _dormir_ ! » Grinça Elrond entre ses dents. 

Il soupira et s’allongea sur le dos, hésitant à recouvrir son visage de sa couverture. Bien sûr, être télépathe avait des avantages incontestables. Le semi-Elfe n’allait certainement pas dire le contraire. Il était toujours utile de pouvoir sonder l’esprit de ses vis-à-vis pour découvrir leurs réelles intentions, leurs peines et leurs joies, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Et pouvoir transmettre des messages à des personnes physiquement très éloignées était un atout non négligeable, surtout en des temps troublés comme les Elfes en traversaient. Mais toute médaille a son revers, et celle de la télépathie d’Elrond n’était pas des plus appréciables. 

_Qu’ai-je donc fait de cette clé ? Mais où ai-je bien pu la mettre ?_

Alors là, aucune idée, navré de ne pouvoir être plus utile.

_Non, vraiment, cela rend mieux avec l’accompagnement au violon. Mais je préfère le son de la harpe…_

_Comme les étoiles sont claires, ce soir !_

Retenant un gémissement, Elrond tira ses couvertures jusqu’à son front. 

Ô grands Valar ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi devait-il inévitablement perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs télépathiques à chaque fois qu’une violente crise de migraine le clouait à son lit ? Comment donc Galadriel se débrouillait-elle ? 

_Dès que la Soleil se lève, je vais cueillir des fleurs pour mon herbier !_

…Ravi de l’apprendre. 

_Mon époux me manque… Je crois que je vais demander à notre seigneur la permission d’aller le rejoindre aux Terres Immortelles… Oui, il est temps… La Mer m’appelle…_

_J’ai hâte de rentrer à Eryn-Las-Galen. C’est trop calme, ici. Il n’y a pas assez d’ennemis. Je m’ennuie. Vivement que notre roi se remette en route._

Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence. Elrond n’allait pas pouvoir dormir tant que ses maux de tête ne le laisseraient pas en paix. Il devait donc s’armer de patience et d’endurance, et supporter pendant d’interminables heures les pensées de ses amis, protégés et invités s’entrechoquant dans sa tête. 

_Le lac, le lac ! J’ai oublié son nom ! Comment s’appelle-t-il, déjà ?_

Soupirant de nouveau, l’Elfe aux longs cheveux bruns repoussa ses couvertures et se massa les tempes. Il allait encore vivre l’enfer pendant un temps indéterminé qui lui semblerait probablement plus long qu’une éternité même…

_Mes épingles ! Quelle maladroite ! Pourvu que je puisse toutes les ramasser avant que quelqu’un ne marche dessus ! Quelle idée de coudre à une heure pareille, aussi !_

Soudain, un petit bruit métallique attira l’attention d’Elrond. Il se redressa à demi, juste assez pour voir la porte de sa chambre s’entrouvrir et céder le passage à un Elfe aux longs cheveux couleur d’or. Glorfindel ? L’Elfe referma la porte et se tourna vers le guérisseur alité. Trois parures d’or et de pierreries brillaient à son cou, reflétant la lumière des étoiles qui passait à travers les fenêtres de la pièce. Non. Thranduil. Le seigneur des Noldor sentit sa migraine gagner en puissance. Il observa d’un œil noir le fils d’Oropher qui s’avançait vers lui. Qu’avait-il donc besoin de venir le voir dans un moment pareil ? Il savait bien, pourtant, qu’il souffrait d’un mal de crâne atroce…

_Et voilà. J’ai encore renversé mon verre._

Thranduil ne prononça pas une parole. Il alla simplement s’asseoir au bord du lit de son hôte, enroulant la chaîne d’or d’un de ses pendentifs autour de ses doigts. Le semi-Elfe se redressa totalement et lui allait lui demander la raison de sa présence dans sa chambre, lorsque la voix claire du roi Sinda fredonna doucement dans sa tête une des chansons de son pays, prenant peu à peu le pas sur toutes les autres pensées qui hantaient l’esprit du seigneur de Fondcombe. 

_C’est dans dix ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_Dans dix ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_D’y au pied d’un rosier, au pied d’une rose,_  
_Au pied d’un rosier, mon cœur s’y repose._

Elrond esquissa un demi-sourire. 

« Tiens ? Murmura-t-il. Vous connaissez donc des chansons qui ne parlent ni de bijoux ni de trésors ? 

-Si ma chanson vous insupporte, Peredhel, rétorqua Thranduil sur le même ton, je ne vous l’imposerai pas plus longtemps. » 

_Mais pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui suis de garde à cette heure-ci ? Il ne se passe jamais rien ! Je ferais aussi bien de rentrer me coucher. Je ne sers à rien, ici…_

_Ah, j’ai oublié de fermer mes rideaux…_

Le guérisseur porta vivement deux doigts à sa tempe gauche et fit signe à Thranduil de reprendre sa chanson. Au moins, elle lui donnait quelque chose de constant à quoi raccrocher son esprit. A défaut de le fermer à celui des autres, il se contenterait de le focaliser sur une seule voix et une seule pensée…

 _Et dans neuf ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_Et dans neuf ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_D’y au pied d’un rosier, au pied d’une rose,_  
_Au pied d’un rosier, mon cœur s’y repose._

…Ce qui était tout de même bien moins fatiguant et douloureux que d’entendre sans cesse de nouvelles voix (qu’il ne reconnaissait pas toujours) se bousculer dans sa tête sans pour autant tenir de discours suivi. Et cela, c’était purement et simplement épuisant. Une torture pire que ce que tous les Orcs du Mordor réunis ne pourraient jamais imaginer. 

_Et dans huit ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_Et dans huit ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_D’y au pied d’un rosier, au pied d’une rose,_  
_Au pied d’un rosier, mon cœur s’y repose._

Une chanson à décompter ? Très bien. 

_Et dans sept ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_Et dans sept ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_D’y au pied d’un rosier, au pied d’une rose,_  
_Au pied d’un rosier, mon cœur s’y repose._

Elrond se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et ferma les yeux, remerciant silencieusement l’Elfe blond d’avoir choisi un chant simple et facilement mémorable, qui ne demandait pas un trop grand effort de concentration. La mélodie à la fois douce et entêtante l’empêchait de prêter attention aux autres pensées qui se greffaient sur les siennes sans qu’il ne le veuille. 

_Et dans six ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_Et dans six ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_Au pied d’un rosier, au pied d’une rose,_  
_Au pied d’un rosier, mon cœur s’y repose._

C’était une chanson… reposante, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître venant d’un chant du royaume sylvestre. 

_Et dans cinq ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_Et dans cinq ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_D’y au pied d’un rosier, au pied d’une rose,_  
_Au pied d’un rosier, mon cœur s’y repose._

Et la voix du roi de Greenwood, inhabituellement calme et douce, avait quelque chose d’apaisant qui semblait presque adoucir les maux de tête du Noldo. Si seulement il pouvait toujours parler ainsi, au lieu de s’énerver et de crier comme il savait si bien le faire, cela épargnerait de nombreuses peines aux oreilles d’Elrond…

 _Et dans quatre ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_Et dans quatre ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_Au pied d’un rosier, au pied d’une rose,_  
_Au pied d’un rosier, mon cœur s’y repose._

Lentement, presque sans s’en rendre compte, Elrond rouvrit les yeux. Les pensées de Thranduil semblaient avoir sur son esprit l’effet hypnotique d’une berceuse… Peu à peu, son regard devint vague et lointain, signe qu’il s’égarait dans les rêveries Elfiques. 

_Et dans trois ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_Et dans trois ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_D’y au pied d’un rosier, au pied d’une rose,_  
_Au pied d’un rosier, mon cœur s’y repose._

Le seigneur de Fondcombe se laissa partir sans chercher à résister au sommeil, trop heureux de pouvoir s’y réfugier et y fuir ses maux de tête. 

_Et dans deux ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_Et dans deux ans je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_D’y au pied d’un rosier, au pied d’une rose,_  
_Au pied d’un rosier, mon cœur s’y repose._

 _Et dans un an je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_Et dans un an je m’en irai, d’y au pied d’un rosier…_  
_Au pied d’un rosier, au pied d’une rose,_  
_Au pied d’un rosier, mon cœur s’y repose._

…

A son réveil, la Soleil était déjà haute dans le ciel et les oiseaux chantaient à sa fenêtre. 

Elrond ne savait pas exactement à quel moment de la chanson il s’était endormi. Mais il savait que sa migraine n’était plus qu’un affreux cauchemar. Il savait aussi que les insupportables voix de ses gens dansant dans sa tête sans son autorisation s’en étaient toutes allées. 

…Et que Thranduil s’était endormi à son chevet, le coude sur le genou, le menton dans la main et la marque de son pendentif imprimée sur la joue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte date un peu, je l’avais posté sur FF.net il y a plusieurs années… Mais les chapitres suivants me semblent toujours marrants, donc je les reposte ici aussi.
> 
> Et, sérieusement, je plains ce pauvre Elrond. Ce doit être affreux d’être télépathe, quand on ne le maîtrise pas…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Ou pourquoi Thranduil n’a-t-il pas jugé nécessaire de se présenter au dernier Conseil Blanc.

_Bon. Nous y voilà. Je m’assoie où ?_

_Flûte. A côté du Peredhel. J’aurai dû mettre des chaussures plus hautes, je le savais. …D’ailleurs, c’est moi qui suis définitivement paranoïaque ou il est vraiment en train d’insinuer que mon royaume est une passoire, là ?_

_Tout de même, je voudrais bien qu’on m’explique, à moi, comment cette bande de Nains a bien pu faire pour s’échapper aussi facilement de mes prisons… Le petit bonhomme aux cheveux bouclés et aux pieds poilus y était pour quelque chose, c’est sûr. Mais après, en quoi, je n’en sais rien… Il ne s’est pas rendu invisible, tout de même !_

_En parlant d’évasion, il va falloir que je règle le problème de ce Gollum… J’espère que mon Legolas et cet Aragorn fils de J’sais-plus-qui le rattraperont vite. Ma pauvre petite feuille, t’envoyer ainsi à la chasse au Fouineur malodorant affublé d’un Mortel… Quel père indigne je fais._

_Qu’est-ce que Galadriel est en train de raconter ? Tout à l’heure, elle nous parlait de son miroir, et maintenant voilà qu’elle nous assomme avec ses histoires d’épée brisée, d’héritier d’Isildur et de porteur de bijoux… Peut-être que j’aurai dû l’écouter. Je suis irrécupérable._

_…Zut, encore une feuille qui tombe. Est-ce donc trop leur demander que de bien vouloir tenir sagement sur ma couronne sans faire d’histoire ?_

_Tiens, je n’avais pas remarqué que Saruman avait changé de couleur de manteau… Voyons voir. …Violet ? …Bleu ? …Rose ? …Jaune ? …Rouge ? Euh… Indigo ? …Vert pâle ? …Mauve avec des petits pois ? Je n’en sais rien, on dirait que ça change à chacun de ses mouvements… C’est amusant, au premier coup d’œil, j’aurais juré que c’était blanc… Arc-en-ciel, peut-être ?_

_A propos, je me demande si le manteau de Gandalf est si gris parce qu’il ne prend jamais la peine de le laver… Avec tous ses voyages, il n’en a sûrement pas le temps. Il faudrait que je lui pose la question tout à l’heure._

_…Aie, aie, aie, aie, aie ! Maudits cheveux ! Quel besoin ont-ils de toujours se coincer dans les maillons de mes colliers ? Ouch ! Aie ! Saleté de… Ah, voilà._

_Beuarkk ! Quelle horreur, ce vin ! Du vrai jus de chaussette ! …Naine, la chaussette. Où Celeborn se fournit-il donc ? Il faudra que je lui touche deux mots à ce propos dès qu’on en aura fini avec cette affaire de seigneur ténébreux et de fin du monde imminente._

_…Bon, il faudrait peut-être que je me décide à écouter les autres. Je sais qu’ils s’inquiètent fort peu du triste sort de ma jolie forêt, mais faisons contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur._

_Eru, qu’ils sont ennuyants…_

_Mais pourquoi suis-je venu ? J’aurai très bien pu mettre une vieille souche à ma place que ça aurait été pareil. Personne n’aurait vu la différence. La prochaine fois, c’est décidé, je ne viens pas._

_…Oui, mais je dis ça à chaque fois, moi. Et je viens quand même la fois d’après._

_Eh bien la prochaine fois, je ne viens vraiment pas. Voilà._

_Où en sont-ils ?_

_…Tout ça pour dire que Sauron a réinvesti Dol Guldur ? Très bien. Ils auraient juste mieux fait de me demander ça plus tôt, cela fait quelques années maintenant que je suis au courant… C’est comme pour son coup du "Nécromancien". Je le savais deux siècles avant eux, ça. Pffff. Toujours un chariot de retard, ceux-là._

_Ah, j’aurais peut-être dû prendre l’initiative de les prévenir, aussi… Bah, à quoi bon ? Ils ne m’écoutent jamais, de toute façon. Fichus Noldor._

_Bon, elle va durer encore longtemps, cette réunion ? J’ai des araignées sur le feu, moi !_

_…Quoi, un anneau ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ? Je n’en veux pas, moi, de leur anneau ! J’en ai déjà plus que je ne pourrais jamais en mettre en une année, quand bien même en porterais-je un à chaque doigt et en changerais-je tous les jours ! Ce n’est pas parce que celui-ci est Unique ou un truc du même genre qu’il va m’intéresser plus qu’un autre !_

_Attendez._

_Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, là._

_…_

_Elrond Peredhel._

_Je ne prêterai aucune sorte d’attention à ce fichu Conseil Blanc. Alors veuillez sortir de ma tête._

_Immédiatement._

_…_

_…_

_…Et arrêtez de rire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai honte. Je vous assure. ^.^' Que Thranduil me pardonne. Non, je n’ai pas du tout respecté ni sa personnalité, ni la chronologie de Tolkien (qu’il me pardonne aussi). Mais j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques mots de sindarin :
> 
> Aran : Roi
> 
> Aranen : Mon roi
> 
> Hannon lle : Merci
> 
> Herdir : Maître, seigneur
> 
> Mellonen : Mon ami
> 
> Peredhel : Semi-elfe

« **Aran Thranduil ?**

- _Herdir Peredhel. Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de ne plus vous immiscer dans mes pensées de cette façon !_

-…?

- **Vous m'en voyez vraiment désolé, aranen, mais je dois vous parler de toute urgence…**

- _Envoyez un messager comme tout le monde et cessez d'accaparer mes pensées !_

-…!

- **C'est un cas de force majeur…**

- _…_

- **…Thranduil ?**

- _Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Soyez bref !_

- **J'ai un problème.**

- _Non, vraiment ?_

- **Thranduil…**

- _Entre nous Peredhel, si vous n'en aviez qu'un seul, ce serait déjà beau._

- **Thranduil !**

- _Ne vous énervez pas, je plaisantais._

- **Je préfère.**

- _…Quoique._

- **…**

- _Enfin. Votre problème ?_

- **Vous vous souvenez d'Elladan et d'Elrohir ?**

- _Votre monstre à deux têtes, là ? Celui qui a fait les quatre cent coups ?_

- **Non, pas quatre cent. Six cent.**

- _Six cent ?_

- **Glorfindel a compté.**

- _…Et moi qui trouvais ma petite feuille un peu remuante…_

- **Votre… ?**

- _Mon Legolas._

- **…**

- _…Elrond ?_

- **…Petite feuille…**

- _Oui, bref. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, vos jumeaux ?_

- **Vous vous souvenez de la fois où ils avaient coupé les cordes de la harpe de Lindir pour s'en faire des lassos ?**

- _Il paraît qu'on l'a entendu hurler jusqu'à Esgaroth._

- **Et de celle où ils avaient rempli tous les encriers d'Erestor avec de la bière naine ?**

- _L'odeur n'est toujours pas partie, si j'en crois les lettres que je reçois de Fondcombe._

- **Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas non plus oublié le jour où ils avaient renversé toute une amphore d'huile de tournesol sur la tête du seigneur Celeborn en croyant qu'il s'agissait de Rúmil ?**

- _Ni la punition mémorable dont ils avaient écopé suite à cette bêtise. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas eux qui avaient entarté ce pauvre Haldir ?_

- **Et mis du poil à gratter dans l'armure d'Orophin le matin même de la revue des troupes ? Si, si, c'étaient eux. Et c'étaient aussi eux qui avaient remplacé vos meilleurs tonneaux de Dorwinion par de l'eau croupie alors que vous receviez une ambassade du Gondor.**

- _Sales gosses._

- **A propos, vous ai-je déjà dit qu'ils ont récemment recueilli un bébé crébain ?**

- _Un… quoi ?_

- **Un bébé crébain. Du pays de Dûn.**

- _J'avais compris, merci. Mais, enfin… Vous les avez laissé faire ? Vous acceptez ce… cette créature dans votre demeure ?_

- **A l'origine, ils voulaient se lancer dans l'élevage de wargs domestiques…**

- _…_

- **Aranen ?**

- _…Un bébé crébain, c'est parfait._

- **C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit.**

- _Et… C'est pour me raconter tout ça que vous me faites perdre mon temps ?_

- **Attendez, attendez. Je n'ai pas fini. Vous vous rappelez de la fois où ils avaient enfermé votre "petite feuille" entre les racines d'un huorn sauvage, et que vous avez passé toute la nuit à essayer de lui faire lâcher prise ?**

- _…_

- **Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?**

- _Fils d'Orcs ! Si par malheur ils touchent de nouveau à un seul cheveu de mon Legolas, je… je… Je leur arrache les yeux, je les accroche à leurs oreilles, et j'attache le tout à leurs boyaux pour m'en faire un collier !_

- **Ah… C'est que vous vous en rappelez, alors…**

- _Mais j'y pense… Ils n'avaient pas aussi attaché vos cheveux à ceux de votre épouse, un matin, alors que vous dormiez encore ?_

- **C'est possible, en effet.**

- _Et, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ils avaient aussi peint le cheval de Glorfindel et verni ses sabots, non ? Il avait eu du mal à le nettoyer, il me semble._

- **Asfaloth ne les laisse toujours pas s'approcher de lui.**

- _Pauvre bête. Elle doit être traumatisée à vie._

- **Et s'ils s'étaient contentés de cela… Savez-vous que leur nouvelle lubie est d'apprendre à faire de la gymnastique sur le dos d'un cheval au galop ? Je n'arrête pas de les recevoir aux maisons de guérison depuis le mois dernier.**

- _Mais… je croyais qu'ils voulaient devenir magiciens et apprendre à faire des feux d'artifices ?_

- **Ne m'en parlez pas ! Heureusement qu'ils ont abandonné cette idée ! Ils ont failli mettre le feu à ma cité pas moins de dix-sept fois en une saison !**

- _…C'est un coup à vous faire regretter d'être père…_

- **Justement, c'est là que je voulais en venir…**

- _Votre problème ?_

- **Oui.**

- _Laissez-moi deviner. Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à vous débarrasser de vos deux erreurs de la nature, mais vous ne savez pas comment faire pour éviter de vous mettre Celebrían, Galadriel et Celeborn à dos ?_

- **Thranduil ! Vous plaisantez ?**

- _…Non._

- **Aran Thranduil, j'essaye de vous parler sérieusement d'un problème qui me tient à cœur, alors je vous prie de bien vouloir faire un effort !**

- _Très bien, très bien. Je vous écoute._

- **Eh bien voilà. Vous voyez Elladan et Elrohir ?**

- _Oui._

- **Vous voyez toutes les catastrophes qu'ils sont susceptibles de provoquer ?**

- _Oui._

- **Vous savez qu'ils passent leur temps à préparer la fin du monde ?**

- _Oui._

- **Et qu'ils sont bien partis pour y parvenir ?**

- _Oui._

- **Si je vous disais que d'autres Elladan et Elrohir peuvent toujours venir au monde n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment, qu'est-ce que vous me diriez ?**

- _…Ô grands Valar, ayez pitié de nous._

- **Très bien. Thranduil ?**

- _Peredhel ?_

- **Celebrían est enceinte.**

- _Pardon ?_

- **…Celebrían est enceinte.**

- _Encore ?_

- **Comment ça, encore ?**

- _Peu importe. Vous voulez dire qu'elle attend un enfant ? Un enfant susceptible d'être un autre Elladan ou un autre Elrohir ?_

- **C'est cela même. Hélas.**

- _Vous… Vous êtes sûr ?_

- **Certain.**

- _Certain de chez certain ?_

- **Thranduil ! Je suis guérisseur, je connais mon métier !**

- _Mon pauvre Elrond…_

- **Mais comment est-ce qu'une telle chose a bien pu m'arriver ?**

- _…J'aurai bien une explication, mais c’est assez technique…_

- **Je connais le mode d'emploi, merci.**

- _Ah. Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez, alors ?_

- **Je ne demandais rien, je me lamentais !**

- _Oh, pardon. Enfin, ce n'est pas peut-être pas si terrible. Tout est affaire de relativité. Dites-vous qu'une troisième calamité sur pattes dans votre maison ne pourra jamais être pire que le mauvais quart d'heure que mon parent Celeborn va vous faire passer lorsque vous lui apprendrez que vous avez encore engrossé sa fille, et vous verrez que vous appréhenderez beaucoup plus sereinement l'arrivée de cette nouvelle petite vie au sein de votre foyer…_

- **Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…**

- _Vous voyez ! Tous les désastres d'Elladan et d'Elrohir ne sont rien comparés à la colère de Celeborn._

- **…Thranduil, il va me tuer !**

- _Ah… oui. C'est plutôt embêtant en ce qui vous concerne. Mais, mon cher Peredhel, il faut savoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes._

- **Vous croyez que je peux lui envoyer un message et m'enfuir pour les Terres Immortelles ?**

- _Vous êtes fou ! Ce n'est pas assez loin !_

- **Mais je ne peux tout de même pas sortir des Cercles du Monde uniquement pour lui échapper !**

- _Eh bien… Dans la mesure où il ne pourra certainement pas vous y suivre, je crois que cela s'impose._

- **…**

- _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne vous sens pas très convaincu…_

- **Disons que la perspective de me retrouver coincé dans le néant avec Morgoth pour seule compagnie ne me réjouit pas particulièrement.**

- _Sinon, vous pouvez toujours venir vous cacher à Mirkwood le temps que les choses se calment à Fondcombe et en Lórien._

- **Vous feriez ça ?**

- _A condition toutefois que cela ne se sache pas et que vous restiez discret. Je n'ai aucune envie de risquer un incident diplomatique avec Celeborn._

- **Hannon lle, mellonen !**

- _Je vous en prie._

-Hum, hum…

- **…?**

- _…?_

-Herdir Elrond, aran Thranduil, pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir fait connaître ma présence plus tôt et permettez-moi de vous souhaiter une agréable soirée. 

- _G…Galadriel ?_

- **…Ma dame ?**

-Sachez, mes chers amis, que j'ai été absolument ravie d'entendre une conversation aussi distrayante que celle que vous venez d'avoir, et plus encore d'apprendre que je vais à nouveau être grand-mère. Je suis sûre que mon tendre époux le sera tout autant que moi. 

- **…**

- _Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'en suis beaucoup moins sûr…_

- **Thranduil ?**

- _Oui ?_

- **C'est loin, les Cercles du Monde ?**

- _Vous n'avez pas idée._

-Hihihi. » 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'Arwen ne saura jamais à propos de sa naissance…
> 
> Ce qu'il y a de bien chez Nat, c'est qu'elle peut poster absolument tout et n'importe quoi sans en ressentir la moindre honte… Nan sérieux. J'ai pas été gentille avec Elrond. Qu'il me pardonne. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis en cours d’acquisition des droits d’auteur du Seigneur des Anneaux. …Nan sérieusement, à part l’idée, je ne possède rien.
> 
> Sinon, quelques warnings : 
> 
> Personnages OOC. Pardon à Galadriel. Je l’aime bien, je vous jure. Mais c’était plus fort que moi, j’ai pas pu m’empêcher… Elle était une des seuls Elfes dont je n’avais pas encore massacré la réputation, alors… 
> 
> Pour ce chapitre (et pour les précédents, d’ailleurs), j’ai considéré que quand les Elfes correspondent télépathiquement, ils ne peuvent le faire que sur une seule et même fréquence. Soit, quand plusieurs groupes d’Elfes veulent parler par télépathie, ils se retrouvent à parler tous ensemble, sans savoir au préalable qui est en "liaison" avec qui. En gros, c’est le bazar. Et ça peut donner lieu à des scènes comme… celle qui suit. Bonne lecture ! ^.^"

Galadriel : Hum… Elrond ? 

Elrond : Ma dame ? 

Galadriel : J’aimerai vous demander… enfin… C’est assez gênant. Pour, euh… Vous… vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ? 

Elrond : …Non, pas vraiment…

Galadriel : C’est pour… euh… Mon… mon petit problème, là… Je vous en ai déjà parlé le siècle dernier…

Elrond : … ? 

Galadriel : Je… peux difficilement être plus claire. 

Elrond : …Ah ! Oui, je vois ! …Ça recommence ? 

Galadriel : Oui, ça recommence, oui. 

Elrond : Eh bien… Ecoutez, je n’ai pas ça sous la main en ce moment, je suis en réunion avec mes conseillers. Dès le conseil terminé, je recherche ça dans mes papiers et je vous contacte télépathiquement dès que je l’ai retrouvé pour vous redonner la liste des choses à prendre. 

Galadriel : Je vous remercie, Elrond. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Passez une bonne journée, mon gendre. 

Elrond : Vous de même, ma dame. Arwen ? 

Arwen : Père ? 

Elrond : Ta grand-mère vient de me demander un service, il faut que je retrouve quelque chose que je crois avoir égaré dans mes papiers. S’il-te-plaît, c’est très important, assure-toi que tes frères ne viennent pas me faire perdre du temps physiquement ou télépathiquement. 

Arwen : Très bien, Père. 

Elrond : Merci, ma fille. Tu es adorable. 

Arwen : Bon courage pour votre recherche ! 

Elladan : ‘Rohir ? 

Elrohir : Dan ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? 

Elladan : J’ai un doute, là. Sur la durée de vie moyenne d’un Orc lambda. 

Elrohir : …Nous en avions parlé il y a peu avec Père et Glorfindel, non ? Peut-être pouvons nous le leur redemander ? 

Arwen : Père est dans son bureau, il a l’air de chercher quelque chose de très important pour Grand-mère. Mieux vaudrait que vous ne le dérangiez pas avec vos bêtises. 

Elladan : Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, très chère sœur, c’est une question existentielle de la première importance. 

Arwen : Oui, bien sûr…

Elrohir : Glorfindel ? Glorfindel ? Vous m’entendez ? 

Glorfindel : Parfaitement bien. Qu’y a-t-il ? Vous avez eu un problème lors d’une patrouille, ton frère et toi ? 

Elrohir : Non, non, pas du tout. 

Elladan : Nous avons juste une question à vous poser. 

Arwen : Ils veulent savoir combien de temps en moyenne peut vivre un Orc. 

Glorfindel : …Ah. Alors… Fichtre ! J’ai oublié. Mais il me semble que… Eh bien, en toute logique, les Orcs étant d’anciens Elfes, on peut penser qu’ils sont immortels, non ? Erestor, qu’en pensez-vous ? 

Erestor : De quoi ? 

Glorfindel : Les Orcs. Espérance de vie ? 

Erestor : …Oh, je ne sais plus, mais c’est plutôt allongé, je pense. 

Glorfindel : Oui, ce n’est pas loin de l’éternité, pas vrai ? 

Erestor : Non, pas loin du tout. 

Glorfindel : Oui, c’en est même plutôt proche, non ? 

Erestor : Très proche, oui…

Elladan : Donc, un Orc lambda a une durée de vie moyenne très longue ? 

Glorfindel : Oui, très longue. 

Erestor : Très, très longue. 

Lindir : Erestor, je voulais vous demand… Tiens, vous êtes tous là ? 

Elrohir : Bonjour Lindir ! Alors, une nouvelle composition ? 

Lindir : Oui, je voulais justement demander l’avis d’Erestor sur certaines de mes rimes…

Erestor : Allez-y, je vous écoute. 

Arwen : Nous vous écoutons tous, Lindir. Chantez bien, mon ami ! 

Lindir : Alors… Hum, hum.

_Dites-moi mon maître, de tant de terre et tant d’eau,_

_De tous vos voyages, lequel est le plus beau ?_

_Les…_

Celeborn : Arwen, ma chérie, peux-tu me rappeler quand… Oh, pardon ! Je vous ai coupé ? 

Elladan : Oui. 

Elrohir : Vous pourriez faire un effort, Grand-père. 

Celeborn : …Je suis vraiment désolé, Lindir. Si j’avais su que vous correspondiez tous par télépathie, je ne vous aurais pas dérangés…

Lindir : Il n’y a pas de mal, mon seigneur. Peut-être voudriez-vous écouter ma nouvelle composition, après avoir posé votre question à dame Arwen ? 

Celeborn : Avec grand plaisir. Arwen, j’ai oublié la date de ton retour en Lórien. Peux-tu me la rappeler, s’il te plaît ? 

Arwen : Je serai de retour avant le début de l’automne, Grand-père. J’ai hâte de vous revoir, vous et Grand-mère ! 

Celeborn : Moi aussi, ma chère enfant. Surtout, sois bien prudente sur les sentiers des Monts Brumeux. 

Glorfindel : Ne vous inquiétez pas, monseigneur. Je l’accompagnerai personnellement afin de m’assurer de sa sécurité. 

Celeborn : Je vous remercie. Lindir, vous pouvez… Non, attendez. Je vais proposer à Thranduil de vous écouter également. 

Erestor : Excellente idée. Il ne cesse de broyer du noir depuis la mort de sa femme. 

Elrohir : Avec sa forêt envahie par les ténèbres, ça n’a rien d’étonnant…

Elladan : Pas mal, le jeu de mots ! 

Elrohir : Merci ! 

Arwen : Je ne trouve pas cela très drôle, moi…

Thranduil : Moi non plus. 

Glorfindel : Roi Thranduil ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! Cela faisait longtemps que nous n’avions plus de vos nouvelles…

Thranduil : …

Celeborn : Je crois qu’il n’a pas vraiment la tête à donner de ses nouvelles…

Glorfindel : Thranduil, mon ami, le temps du deuil est passé ! Il est temps de vous changer les idées, ne pensez-vous pas ? 

Thranduil : …

Erestor : Je ne crois pas, non. 

Glorfindel : Ne soyez donc pas si morose ! Où est passé le vaillant roi que nous avons connu ? Toujours si joyeux, toujours le premier à chercher des gobelins dans la mine de son voisin, surtout lorsqu’il s’agit d’un Nain, d’un mortel ou de ce cher Elrond…

Thranduil : Des gobelins… Il y en a partout, maintenant. Ils pullulent. 

Elladan : Ne vous laissez pas abattre, mon roi ! Après l’hiver, c’est le printemps ! Ne voyez-vous pas la vie qui refleurit ? 

Thranduil : Pas chez moi, non. C’est l’ombre qui fleurit en toute place et qui enfante d’hideux monstres engendrés par les ténèbres…

Elrohir : …Eh bien. Ça ne s’arrange pas, sa dépression. 

Celeborn : Elrohir ! 

Elrohir : Quoi ? C’est vrai ! 

Legolas : Elrohir a raison. Père a passé toute la journée d’hier assis sur son trône à regarder le sol d’un air triste. Il ne fait plus rien, il ne dort plus, il ne mange plus. Ça m’inquiète. Je ne l’ai plus vu sourire depuis l’année dernière. 

Thranduil : L’année dernière ? Vraiment ? Déjà un an qu’elle est partie…

Arwen : Vous devriez voir Père et lui parler, Thranduil. Il connaît votre douleur, il saura vous comprendre. Et de plus, il est le plus grand maître guérisseur des Terres du Milieu, et les guérisseurs soignent aussi bien le corps que l’esprit…

Thranduil : …Pas envie. Je ne veux pas lui faire perdre son temps avec des choses aussi insignifiantes…

Celeborn : Thranduil. Je pense qu’il est bon pour vous que vous vous changiez un peu les idées. Ecoutez avec nous la nouvelle composition de Lindir, le ménestrel de Fondcombe. 

Thranduil : Non, je…

Celeborn : Ceci n’est pas une proposition. 

Legolas : Ils ont raison, Père ! Vous vous laissez mourir. Je vous en prie, je ne veux plus vous voir souffrir ainsi… Faites un effort, père, s’il vous plaît ! Faites-le pour moi ! 

Thranduil : …Si vous insistez. 

Lindir : Vous m’honorez, mon roi. Puis-je commencer ? 

Erestor : Oui, allez-y. Nous vous écoutons. 

Lindir : _Dites-moi mon maître, de tant de terres et tant d’eau_

_De tous vos voyages, lequel est le plus…_

Elrond : Galadriel ! Ça y est, je l’ai retrouvé ! 

Galadriel : Elrond, taisez-v… 

Elrond : Alors, écoutez bien. Vous avez de quoi noter ? Pour votre sécheresse vaginale, ce qu’il vous faut, c’est une pommade aux feuilles d’athelas, à appliquer… je ne vais pas vous dire où, deux fois par jour pendant la moitié d’une heure, puis rincez abondamment. En plus de cela, vous pouvez prendre matin et soir une tisane de la même plante pour réguler les flux et sécrétions. Un mois, ou peut-être un mois et demi de ce traitement devrait suffire. Et en ce qui concerne vos écoulements mammaires, vous devriez appliquer en permanence des compresses de niphredil. Là encore, tisane d’athelas pour réguler les sécrétions pendant un mois, un mois et demi. Surtout, faites bien attention en vous lavant, vos muqueuses sont probablement fragilisées, alors pas de geste brusque ou de frottement contre des surfaces rugueuses, uniquement des choses douces. Relations intimes avec votre époux déconseillées durant le traitement. Si vos menstruations sont douloureuses, je vous prie de me le signaler afin que je puisse affiner le traitement. Ai-je été clair ? 

Galadriel : …Elrond…

Glorfindel : …Vous avez été très clair, mon seigneur. 

Elladan : Sécheresse… vaginale ? 

Elrohir : Ecoulements… mammaires ? 

Legolas : Menstruations… douloureuses ? 

Arwen : Je crois que nous avons en effet tous très bien compris de quoi il retourne, Père. 

Elrond : …?

Galadriel : …

Erestor : Ma dame…

Lindir : …Jamais je n’aurai cru…

Celeborn : …Mmmphhf…

Thranduil : …Mmmphihihi…

Elrond : Euh…

Celeborn : MOUHAHAHA !!! 

Thranduil : WOUHAHAHA !!!! HIHIHIHI… 

Legolas : Père ! Vous riez ! Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne vous avais pas entendu rire de si bon cœur ! 

Thranduil : HIIIIIHIHIHHIYAAHAHAHAHA !!! 

Celeborn : HAhaha… Phmmfff… Pardon, Galadrihihiahaha !!! HAHAHA !!! 

Elladan : Grand-père aussi rit de bon cœur. 

Elrohir : Oui, mais là, ça fait peur… On dirait qu’ils sont à moitié hystériques, tous les deux…

Glorfindel : Elrond, vous êtes génial ! Vous avez fait un miracle ! 

Lindir : Vous avez soigné le roi Thranduil de sa dépression ! 

Elrond : …Ah ? 

Arwen : Père, mon cher Père ! Vous êtes le meilleur guérisseur qui soit en Terre du Milieu ! 

Legolas : Merci, seigneur Elrond ! Merci du fond du cœur ! 

Elrond : …Euh…

Erestor : Il faut dire que le sujet dont il est question est assez… enfin… Je pense que tout le monde m’a compris. 

Elrohir : Sécheresse… MOUHAHAHA !!! 

Elladan : Ecoulement… WOUHAHAHA !!! 

Elrond : …Ahem. 

Galadriel : …Merci, mon gendre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. C’est officiel. J’ai enfin honte d’un texte. Toutes mes excuses à Galadriel. Mais peut-être peut-on considérer cela comme la vengeance a posteriori d’Elrond pour le chapitre précédent ? Non ?


End file.
